A lamp has, among other components, an optical lens for refracting, reflecting, or otherwise transmitting light. Assembling the lamp requires securing the optical lens to a lamp housing or a heat sink. Existing dry assembly techniques may secure the optical lens to the heat sink using a number of screws. Existing wet assembly may techniques apply an adhesive in a ridge in the heat sink before inserting the screws. The screws provide pressure while the adhesive between the heat sink and the optical lens cures. A decorative finish ring may be added to conceal the adhesive and screws.
Existing assembly techniques, however, may require multiple component parts. Using multiple component parts may result in an increase in cost of manufacturing the lamp as well as an increase in labor time necessary for assembly. Using multiple component parts may also result in increased occurrences of assembly error since additional assembly steps may be required. Furthermore, existing heat sink and lamp assemblies are not easily adaptable for both wet and dry assembly techniques.